Presently, a high definition (HD) video consumes a huge bandwidth for downloading and high computational power to reconstruct, with 30 seconds of data at 120 Hz leads to uncompressed size of more than twenty gigabytes. To reduce the complexity with the HD video, a variety of methods or techniques have been developed.
In general, due to vision foveation, sensitivity of human visual system is confined to a small region around a point of gaze and falls off rapidly around the same. One of the prior arts provides an apparent resolution enhancement for pre-determined regions of the video. In another prior art, a model spanning the optical flow of objects is provided. Another prior art provides an adoption of foviated video coding for video compression, which generate fixation points automatically.
A video with higher frame rates significantly increase the quality of experience. Human eye integrates the rendered images. It calls for providing lesser weight for transient images when the eye is moving. On the same lines, first few frames at new position are to be given lesser weightage.
Consider a user has a digital device, such as, but not limited to, mobile, tablet, personal digital assist and any other device, that can support standard definition (SD) as well as high definition (HD). However, due to bandwidth issue the device is unable to support or render HD quality video. The SD video may take about 1-2.5 Mbps for transmission, while the HD video may take in the range of 12-16 Mbps, which is about 10 times.
The existing devices or solutions do not render high quality video with limited bandwidth. This may be relevant for any consumer of entertainment video, education, medical image, police patrolling, marketing research, advertising, and social networking, who often find bandwidth issues for the consumption of high quality video content
Hence, there exists a need to have a device to provide high quality (HD) video with limited bandwidth, which is certainly not sufficient to support HD.